creepypastafandomcom_it-20200214-history
B.O.B. (Brutal Obscene Beast)
__FORCETOC____TOC__ Another Perspective on BOB Questa era una storia postata su / x /. Hey ragazzi, normalmente le situazioni di merda raccapricciante non accadono a me, pur vivendo in Weird NJ. Credo di non poter davvero dire che non ho considerando di aver avuto la peggiore settimana della mia vita, cazzo. In un certo senso, ho portato tutto ciò su di me... ma sto andando troppo avanti con me stesso. Dal momento che ho nascosto / x / per così tanto tempo, è giusto che dica a voi, ragazzi, quello che è successo. Quindi, una settimana fa era il mio compleanno, ho appena compiuto diciotto anni e decisi di voler scopare e cercare fantasmi (sarei bazzicato fuori con gli amici, ma non ero dell'umore per essere la terza ruota). Se solamente l’avessi succhiato su e affrontato... Invece spinsi il mio telefono ed una torcia nella felpa con cappuccio,uscendo furtivamente dalla mia casa tramite la porta sul retro. Davvero, non mi aspettavo di trovare molto o avrei portato un'arma adeguata con me, credo sia una sorta di stupidità pensare a lui a posteriori. Mi ricordo di aver gettato uno sguardo all'orologio; erano circa le undici o le dodici di notte quando andai via. Era fottutamente abbastanza buio perché c'era una luna nuova ed ho pensato che stessi per vedere qualcosa di eccezionale, finalmente. Ora, io non stavo facendo solo un giro, senza senso, nella foresta. In realtà c’è un cimitero piuttosto abbozzato, a circa dieci minuti di camminata da casa mia, che è stato costruito da circa un paio di centinaia di anni. È anche una luogo che pratica una "sepoltura verde", nella quale mettono il misero il corpo in una bara biodegradabile e lo inviano nel suo cammino attraverso la sporcizia. Ebbene, mio zio possiede il terreno sul quale il cimitero è stato costruito, ed essendo il bastardo taccagno che lui è, la maggior parte dei corpi seppelliti finiscono gettati lì da soli. Ho pensato che ci doveva pur essere un qualche genere di fantasma incazzato a causa del luogo di riposo di merda in cui è stato posto, così aggirandomi di notte nel cimitero, credo di star pensando a mio zio, pensai di poter indicare a qualche fantasma il luogo in cui lui vive, avviando delle inquietanti risatine di merda. Non funziona così probabilmente, ma di certo non mi aspettavo di trovare qualcosa in ogni caso. Alla fine feci a modo mio là e stavo quasi per superare il cancello del cimitero, quando vidi un umanoide dal colore grigiastro… nel percorso naturale vicino al cimitero (e sì, io non l’ho cacato, mio zio pensò che fosse una grande idea mettere un sentiero naturale vicino al cimitero). Sono un po’ nervoso, a questo punto, perché non riesco a pensare a nessun altro che sia pazzo abbastanza quanto me per andare, di notte, in questo luogo. Non c'è nemmeno una macchina in giro, così, cazzo, chiunque può essere stato a camminare là da solo come ho fatto io. Gridai a quel tizio pensando che forse fosse un fumatore accanito oppure un altro cercatore di fantasmi. Beh, loro non dissero niente, tutto quello che potevo sentire era questo suono malaticcio ed affannoso. Pensai che forse avessero bisogno di aiuto e fossero senza fiato per poter scappare da qualcosa, così presi un respiro profondo ed iniziai a cammina lungo la strada. Tirai fuori la mia torcia per illuminare chiunque ci fosse laggiù, solo per fermare i miei morenti passi: chiunque cazzo fosse quella cosa, non aveva nè braccia e nè vestiti addosso. Fondamentalmente NON restai più lì fuori, corsi per tutta la strada verso casa e chiusi tutte le porte di casa mia. Mia mamma si incazzò abbastanza nel sapere che mi fui recato là fuori e pensò che fui in preda ad allucinazioni quando le raccontai di aver visto quella cosa nuda, senza arti appostata nel cimitero. Non vorrei darle la colpa, ma avrei voluto essere creduto da lei, o almeno assecondato, così che avrei potuto portare in giro dei coltelli Rambo che lei colleziona. Ero ancora piuttosto scosso; questo scherzo della natura doveva sapere dove vivevo perché non corsi così velocemente. Razionalizzai con me stesso, non avevo visto il figlio di puttana dietro di me e non avevo sentito quell’orribile suono sibilante, così decisi di non preoccuparmi di nulla ed un paio di giorni più tardi riuscì a dormire di nuovo regolarmente. Fino a quando lo vidi ancora. La mia porta d’ingresso era aperta in modo che il mio cane potesse entrare ed uscire a suo piacimento. Il suo nome è Piggy, lei è un cane abituato a vivere in casa, ma addestrata in modo tale da fare i propri bisogni fuori casa. I cani hanno sempre un luogo in cui a loro piace defecare, e il suo posto era nel bel mezzo del campo di fronte casa mia. Piggy corse fuori ed un minuto dopo la sentì abbaiare. Restai un po’ confuso perché di solito lei non abbaia in quel modo, ipotizzai che ci fosse un gatto randagio o qualcosa del genere, così mi alzai ed andai a vedere la situazione. Quella dannata cosa era in piedi in mezzo al campo, stava fissando il mio cane. Aveva un ampio, merdoso mangia-ghigno sulla sua faccia ed i piccoli denti che aveva nella sua bocca sembravano sul punto di marcire. Era completamente senza capelli e del tutto grigio, con di occhi pieni di crepe, più di Kim Jong Il. Cominciai ad urlare, facendo qualsiasi tipo di rumore necessario per distrarlo dal cibarsi della mia amata Piggy (che durante tutto questo è rimasta immobilizzata nel posto in cui si trova) e io suoi occhi guizzano fino ad incontrare i miei. Sostenemmo quella gara di sguardi per quelle che sembrarono ore, ma fui sicuro ce fossero solo pochi minuti. Ruppe il mio sguardo e… non lo cacai più, aveva iniziato a pisciare addosso al mio cane. La sua pipì non era gialla, ma di un verde pisello disgustoso, che aveva rivestito la pelliccia dei miei cani ed era viscosa come moccio. Aveva un terribile odore acido, simile a quello dello zolfo. Non avevo idea di cosa cazzo fosse, ma era sul mio cane e non poteva essere una buona cosa. A questo punto afferrai un coltello da cucina e cominciai a correre verso il figlio di puttana, quando lui smette di pisciare ed ansima via. L’avrei inseguito ma fui solo grato che non aveva mangiato il mio cane, ma fare la pipì su di lei non fu il massimo come alternativa. Misi un paio di guanti di gomma e presi lo shampoo per cani per lavarla. Piggy di solito non ama essere lavata, ma fui sicuro che lei fosse felice di togliersi via quella merda che aveva addosso. Andai a letto qualche ora dopo, ma non prima di aver bloccato tutte le porte. Non volevo più correre rischi con quel figlio di puttana. Non sapevo cosa fare con quell’essere, così decisi di dormire pensandoci su. Ora, normalmente Piggy dorme con me, tuttavia quella sera non l’ho mai sentita salire accanto a me e l’unica volta che mi fui svegliato, sembrava che stesse fissando un punto in lontananza. Mi svegliai e trovai mia madre piangere, dicendomi che c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in Piggy. Lei stava ansimando e mi ricordai subito che quel figlio di puttana le aveva pisciato addosso l’altro giorno. Ma rimossi quell’episodio dalla mia memoria piuttosto velocemente in modo da potermi prendere cura del mio cane. Mi ricordo il suo sguardo triste negli occhi, non voleva né bere l’acqua e né mangiare la carne. Fui spaventato a morte e corsi dal veterinario che mi indicò un ospedale, nel quale avremmo soggiornato tutta la notte. A quanto sembrava, lei aveva contratto una polmonite pecorina nel mezzo dell’estate. Dopo circa 1.100$ investiti per pagare il veterinario, Piggy tornò con me a casa il giorno successivo, in presenza di un terribile temporale. La portai su verso il vialetto di casa mia e, come facevamo a saperlo? Quel figlio di puttana era in piedi in mezzo alla strada. Mi stava fissando come un cervo catturato dalla luce dei fari, e sapevo che questa era la mia occasione. Non avevo nessuna intenzione di essere preso per il culo. Ho fatto svoltare improvvisamente la mia macchina a destra, verso di lui, e ho visto i suoi occhi allargarsi in un cazzo di cerchio completo. Sapevo quale sarebbe stata la sua prossima mossa, l’essere saltò in piedi sulla mia auto, poi saltò via di nuovo e sparì di voltata nel bosco. Lo persi. Con un solo colpo avrei dovuto ucciderlo, invece lo mancai. Negli ultimi due giorni non ho davvero dormito, tutto quello a cui riesco a pensare è quella cazzo di creatura. Non avevo mai sentito parlare di nulla di simile prima d’ora, e lui non sembra così stupido come ho pensato che fosse. Sono consapevole che sta progettando la sua prossima mossa e ho una fottuta paura di quello che l’essere possa fare a me o alla mia famiglia… Io davvero no so cosa fare, / x /. Ho dormito soltanto 10 ore in tutta questa settimana e so che non sono in grado di tenere il passo al più presto. Ho paura di chiudere gli occhi… paura che appena io faccio ciò, tornerò nella mia stanza, a fare solo Dio sa cosa. Qualcuno ha qualche esperienza con un creatura simile a questa? Non riuscirò a stare sveglio per sempre. B.O.B. Andrew si svegliò di soprassalto, sapeva cos'era successo e il suo cuore sobbalzò. Il rumore di vetri infranti al piano di sotto aveva fatto lo stesso suono dei suoi nervi. Era entrata in casa. Dopo settimane di spionaggio e inseguimenti, la creatura aveva finalmente deciso di entrare dentro tramite le porte del patio fatte completamente in vetro. Andrew scivolò fuori dal letto illuminato solo dalla flebile luce della luna che entrava dalla finestra, filtrata dalle tende. Stava ascoltando la creatura, stava ascoltando se era ancora dentro sperando silenziosamente che se ne fosse andata. Però il rumore delle sue zampe che camminavano sui vetri infransero completamente le sue speranze e confermò la sua peggiore paura. Si stava facendo strada attraverso le stanze della sua casa. Dopo aver realizzato cosa stava accadendo, Andrew, ora tremante, afferrò la sua mazza da baseball di titanio e strisciò al piano inferiore, nel buio. Era deciso ad affrontare quella "cosa" una volta per tutte, sperando segretamente però che sarebbe scappata come suo solito non appena lo avrebbe visto. Andrew si trovava infondo alle scale, in ascolto. In un primo momento sentì solo il rumore dei vetri rotti che scricchiolavano sotto ai piedi di quella cosa, poi, per la prima volta, Andrew sentì la Creatura. Respirava pesantemente, come se la sua gola fosse piena di catarro. L'orribile creatura ringhiò, avvicinandosi pian piano ad Andrew. Quando finalmente uscì dalla cucina i suoi piedi non pestavano più il vetro. Camminava quasi in silenzio adesso, sorprendentemente molto più agile di quanto sembrasse, soprattutto se si notava il modo goffo in cui correva mentre fuggiva da Andrew le prime volte che lo aveva visto. Andrew sapeva cosa doveva fare. Afferrò saldamente la propria arma e... si sentì come congelato, incapace di muoversi. Sapeva che doveva attaccarlo, ma non ci riusciva. I suoi denti, i suoi occhi, la sua pelle. Umano, ma non del tutto. Ora la creatura era in soggiorno, si era avvicinata ancora di più e Andrew era ancora troppo spaventato per potersi muovere. Anche se quella creatura non aveva le braccia, era l'incarnazione del terrore per il ragazzo in quel momento. Andrew si trovava in fondo alle scale, tremante. Sentì La Creatura che si avvicinava sempre di più, il suono nauseante del suo respiro distorto e amplificato dal buio che sembrava quasi pece. La Creatura era davvero vicinissima ad Andrew, e lui aveva una sola possibilità per ucciderlo e non aveva intenzione di sprecarla. La Creatura entrò nella porta che dava sulle scale, Andrew era nascosto proprio a sinistra. Si fece coraggio e colpì quella cosa dritta nel petto con la mazza da baseball. La Creatura barcollò all'indietro, poi si fermò e guardò Andrew, i suoi piccoli occhi sbarrati che scavavano nell'anima del ragazzo. Andrew sentì un profondo terrore scaturito dalla Creatura, diverso da qualsiasi cosa che avesse mai provato. La Creatura poi, emise un sibilo. Gorgogliava al ragazzo, mettendo a nudo tutti i suoi denti deformati e nauseanti. La Creatura calciò Andrew sullo stomaco. Andrew cadde a terra per il dolore, incapace di respirare. Si girò sulla schiena e si appoggiò contro il muro dietro di lui. La Creatura lo fissò mettersi contro al muro, a quel punto si diresse verso di lui e guardò Andrew come se lo stesse giudicando, lì, impotente. La Creatura saltò sulla sua gamba, rompendogli un osso. Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere dagli occhi di Andrew, era un dolore troppo intenso, pensò, tanto che stava quasi per vomitare. Andrew, ormai impossibilitato, non sapeva dove andare, né come combattere. La Creatura mise il piede sullo stomaco del ragazzo, premendo verso il basso, gli lacerò la carne con le sue lunghe unghie sporche. Con il piede della Creatura ormai completamente dentro il suo stomaco, Andrew iniziò a tossire sangue. Le lacrime rigavano il suo volto. Svenne per il dolore, poi non ci fu più nulla. La Creatura incombeva su quello che era ormai il suo cadavere insanguinato. Si chinò verso il viso di Andrew, per poi strappare via un pezzo di carne sanguinante dal suo mento, dislocandogli un lato della mascella. La Creatura continuava a strappare e sviscerare il cadavere di Andrew fino a quando non si sentì soddisfatto e, soprattutto, sazio. La Creatura poi se ne andò... con calma. Silenziosamente. Con un odio puro e profondo nel suo cuore. La Creatura se ne andò nello stesso modo in cui era entrato, attraverso le porte finestre rotte del patio... Categoria:Creepypasta Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Lunga Categoria:Creature Categoria:Morte Categoria:CP Monsters Categoria:CP Storiche